If I Were A Boy
by destieljohnlockmerthur
Summary: (Genderswapped) (Destiel) Sam and Dean wake up to find things very different for them. Someone has played a nasty prank on them and they are determined to find out who. With the help of Castiel, they will hopfully able to find the prankster and return to their normal, manly selves by Thanksgiving.
1. Sweet Mother of God

It was a cool crisp, autumn morning. The birds chirped happily. The leaves fell lazily. The sun rose hesitantly. The world of mankind was slowly creeping out from underneath their warm covers and heading off to the workplace, with the expectation of another perfectly normal day on planet earth.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-_

Dean Winchester reached out from under the blanket and slammed his hand down onto the surprisingly loud alarm clock. He swore under his breath as he sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Another fine day to be alive. He took a swig from his flask and stood up, stretching.

"C'mon Sammy, rise and shine." he said with a yawn. He smacked his sleeping brother on the back as he passed his bed, heading to the bathroom. Sam groaned in response.

Dean walked into the bathroom and washed his face, hoping the cool water would help him wake up. He had never been much of a morning person, but he found that ice cold water to the face helped him wake up a hell of a lot faster. He grabbed the hand towel and patted his face dry, as he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. When he saw himself he stopped dead in his tracks and the towel dropped from his hands in shock. His heart started beating furiously fast as he gulped and examined himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was a woman.

"What the hell..." He said, beginning to panic. He stepped closer and touched his cheek. This couldn't be real. It just... couldn't! With his other hand he felt the mirror. It had to be some sort of illusion. The mirror seemed perfectly fine. He looked down at his body and saw the truth. He really was a woman. He grinned a little at the fact he had breasts, but then the panic set in again.

"S-SAM!" He yelled out. Sam wasn't going to be able to believe this either. "Sam, get in here!"

"Dammit Dean, I'm coming." He said sleepily entering the bathroom. Dean turned to face Sam. Something was different about his voice.

"Mother of God..." Dean said when he saw his brother. Sam's eyes widened when he saw Dean. They stared at each other before Sam screamed. When he heard the sound that came out of his own mouth, he clutched his throat. Dean stepped aside to allow his brother access to the mirror as well. Sam rushed forward and stared at his reflection.

"I'm a woman, Dean."

"I know me too!"

"Yes, I see that, I have eyes."

"Eyes aren't all you have." Dean joked, pointing to Sam's chest.

"This isn't a joke, Dean! We are women! How did this happen?"

"How should I know? I went to bed a man, and woke up a woman, same as you!"

Sam examined the mirror closely. "This has to be some sort of trick!"

"It's not, I already checked."

Sam stepped back and just stared at his reflection again. Yup, he was most definitely female. He had brown hair that fell to the middle of his back, and breasts. He had breasts. He looked over at Dean. His brother's hair came to his shoulders and he had breasts too. Both brothers were still wearing the clothes they had gone to bed in, and they felt big and ill-fitting now. Sam pulled up his pants which were about to fall down.

"Dean, what do we do?"

"I dont know about you, but I'm going to take a shower." Dean said with a wink. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you do that. I'm going to look for hex bags...or something. Someone had to have done this to us, and when I find out who, I'm going to kill them."

"Suit yourself." Dean said, stripping his clothes off. Sam cringed and exited the bathroom. This was just too weird.

###

Dean entered the room, wrapped in a towel. Sam looked up and then looked back at his laptop. Dean smirked.

"I'm all kinds of hot." He said, throwing a T-shirt and jeans on. Sam rolled his eyes again and stood up.

"So get this...I can't find anything around here. No signs of witchcraft, no EMF. Whatever did this to us is good at covering its tracks."

"So what, you're saying we are stuck like this?" Dean asked, brushing wet hair out of his face. Sam shrugged and pulled up his...uh, her, pants again.

"For now? I guess. I don't know what to tell you. There's just nothing to go on yet."

Dean plopped down on the bed and reached for his flask. He took a big gulp and then sighed. "I'm gonna need a lot more of this then." He said, holding the flask up. Sam nodded. "So now what do we do?" Dean added.

"I guess we need to go shopping. I mean I can hardly walk in these pants. I lost about 6 inches of height and god only knows how much weight."

Dean chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. We are women, Sam."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I think you lost a bit more than just 6 inches of height, if you get what I'm saying."

Sam took a deep breath and grabbed his wallet. "Not funny, Dean. Nothing is funny about this." He opened the door to the motel room and left, one hand holding up his pants.

Dean smirked for a moment, but then nodded in agreement and followed him outside.

###


	2. Shopping

"Here miss, try this on."

Dean looked at the dressing room attendant as if she were insane. The lady looked at the dress she had suggested and held it out to him.

"I think it would flatter your figure nicely." She insisted.

Dean crinkled his freckled nose in disgust. "Hell no, lady. I'm not wearing dresses, and I'm not wearing pink." He said, tossing the dress aside. The lady nodded understandinly and went back to the rack.

"Not much of a girly girl, are you?" The attendant said as she looked for something else. Dean was staring at himself in the mirror again in disbelief.

"Nah," was all he could think to say.

"It's okay, don't be embarressed. I use to wear my brother's clothes too when i was younger." She said kindly. "New to the ladies section, arent you?"

Dean exhaled and nodded. "Very new." He admitted.

"Well, we will get you and your sister looking great." She said with a smile.

Dean looked over at Sam. He was sitting slouched in the chair, looking as if he was about to cry. For a second Dean felt sorry for his little brother, but then he realized they were in the same boat here and he need to ball up...or whatever.

"Thanks," Dean said taking the armful of clothes the lady had handed him. Sam stood and took the clothes she gave him as well. He forced a smile and told her thankyou as well.

"Those ought to fit you both a lot better." She said happily. "Also, i threw a bra and some panties in there for you too." She added softly, with a wink.

"Thanks, babe." Dean said, winking back. He cleared his throat, realizing that may not have been the best thing to do and entered the dressing room without another word.

###

Sam emerged from the fitting room first. The outfit he had chosen consisted of dark, snug fitting jeans, a grey T-shirt and a light blue zip up hoodie and converse. He shifted awkwardly, adjusting his bra. Damn, that thing was so uncomfortable.

"Does the 34-B fit?" The lady asked, noticing his discomfort.

"I think so?" Sam replied, flipping his long dark hair over his shoulder. The lady nodded. She assumed the situation must have been something awful for them.

_"I bet their father had wanted boys and forced them to fill the role." _she thought. She pitied the poor girls.

Dean walked out all dressed and Sam raised his eyebrows. He was wearing grey skinny jeans, tucked into black boots, a tight fitting yellow shirt and a black zip up leather jacket. Dean had been right about one thing. He was pretty hot. Sam shook his head and remembered that it was his brother. Damn, this was so weird.

"Mine are bigger than yours." Dean grinned. "Im a C-cup."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Can we just go?"

"Don't get your satin panties in a twist." Dean said with a smirk.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, turning to exit the fitting rooms. Dean shrugged and followed.

At the checkout Sam grabbed a pack of hair ties and threw it on the pile of tags from the clothes. The lady rang it all up and Dean tossed her a credit card.

"Credit." He said, examining a rack of earrings.

"Earrings?" Sam asked in disbelief. Dean looked up and pouted.

"Calm your tits, Sammy. I was only looking."

Sam shook his head. He felt like he was way more pissed off about all this than his brother was.

"The card says Rico Montoya." The lady said. Giving Dean a suspicious look.

"That's our dad." Sam said nervously.

"Montoya?" She repeated questioningly.

"Haven't you ever heard of adoption?" Dean asked sassily.

The lady finished the transaction hesitantly and Sam took his pack of colored hair ties.

"You have a nice day." Dean said taking the card and his reciept.

"You girls too..." The lady replied.

"Right." Sam said dryly as the left. That going to be hard to do.

###


	3. Cas Comes To Help

They rode in silence all the way back to the motel. There really wasn't much to say. They had nothing to go on. The only thing they knew was that they were most definitely women.

Sam wondered how Dean could be so calm about this. They had been genderswapped and all Dean seemed to care about were the size of his tits. Sam was furious. He wanted his body back.

When they got to the motel, Sam slammed the door behind him. Dean looked at him suspiciously and raised his eyebrows. Dean kicked off his boots and laid back on his bed before asking what was up.

"Gee, I don't know Dean. Maybe because I woke up this morning with a VAGINA!" He screeched. Dean cringed. He hated the sound of women yelling.

"No need to bitch at me." Dean said, his eyes wide. "I'm missing a significant part of my anatomy too over here."

"You don't seem to mind that much." Sam fought back.

"Hey, I'm torn up about this too. Sure i like looking at myself naked right now, but i want to get back to normal ASAP too." Dean reasoned. Sam rolled his eyes. "And Jesus Christ, will you stop with the eyerolling? God. You're so crabby as a girl."

Sam sighed angrily. "Whatever." he said sitting at the table.

"Is it your time of the month, Sammy?" Dean said, intending for it to be a joke. Sam's head darted up in shock.

"CAN THAT HAPPEN TO ME? NO NO NO NO! DEAN IS THAT POSSIBLE? OH MY FUCKING GOD, THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!"

"Calm down, I'm sure you would know if that was going to happen. There are like...signs i think."

"YOU THINK? DEAN WE GOTTA FIND A CURE FAST! I DONT WANT TO MENSTRATE!"

"Well is your like...stomach hurting? Like... do you ache?"

"OH SHIT IM GOING TO GET IT!"

"Well stay away from me, i hear girls can give it to each other."

"This is so bad!" Sam said, close to tears.

"Are you crying?...Yup, you're gonna get it."

"Dean, get help!"

"How?"

"Call Cas, maybe he knows something."

Dean's stomach fluttered at the angels's name. He forced back a smile, sighed and closed his eyes.

"Dear Cas, we need your help. We are women. Over and out." Dean opened his eyes when he heard a flutter of wings. Cas stood staring at Dean.

"Dean..." Cas said in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah I know, Cas."

"How did this happen to you?" Cas asked approaching Dean. Sam was crying in the corner.

"We were hoping you could tell us."

"I didn't do this." Cas said plainly. Dean sighed tiredly.

"We arent saying you did, stupid. We wondered if you knew who could be behind it."

"There are a number of things that could have caused this, Dean."

"Well aren't you a big help."

"In order to cause this significant of a change, it had to be very powerful though."

"Well thanks for that."

Cas cocked his head sideways. Sarcasm was hard for him to pick up on. Dean smiled slightly at the sight. He loved when Cas looked confused. He thought it was the cutest thing ever. Don't be alarmed by that statement. He had a bond with the angel that was hard to explain. Actually, when it came down to facts, it wasn't that hard to explain. He loved Cas and had for years now. Not that he had ever admitted it to anyone. He kept it well hidden he thought. Everyone seemed to think Cas was in love with Dean too. I mean, everyone always made comments or snide remarks to him about it. He always brushed it off though. There was nothing about him worth loving, he thought. Anyway, he continued to have the hots for the angel secretly, knowing things would never work out. I mean he was a man (except for now), and Castiel's vessel was a man. He didn't think an Angel of the Lord would be okay with that sort of relationship.

"What I'm saying is, great power usually leaves some sort of trace, a sort of trail." he added, pulling Dean out of his thoughts.

"Yeah well we searched around and couldn't find anything." Dean explained, gesturing around the room.

"The change was mostly internal so the residue from the power would be internal as well."

Hearing Cas talk about his insides made Dean's...insides quiver. Cas approached him and sat down next to him. Dean swallowed hard and looked at him. Cas reached forward and touched Dean's forhead lightly. Cas closed his eyes and sat completely still, his hand still touching Dean's face. Dean took this opportunity to examine the angel's face. His lips were so dry and delicious looking. Dean found himself licking his own at the thought of kissing them.

He glanced over to where Sam had been in time to see Sam exiting the motel room.

_"Great," _Dean thought. Now he was alone with Cas.

"Cas?" Dean said softly. Cas shushed him. He was obviously concentrating. Dean waited a minute more before speaking again. "Ya almost done, buddy?" Dean asked impatiently. He was starting to get turned on. If he had been a guy, he would have been hard by now, and it felt weird to him, to not be.

Another moment passed before Cas finally opened his eyes. His fingers trailed down Dean's cheek before falling to his side. Dean inhaled at the touch.

"So?" He asked.

"Gabriel." Cas replied, licking his lips. "I'm sure it was Gabriel."

_"Oh god, don't do that!" _Dean thought, his eyes wandering down the angel's face. Dean nodded, only half hearing what Cas had said. All he could think about were those lips!

Cas' eyes also explored the hunter's face. He looked puzzled.

"What?" Dean asked, noticing the look.

"You are a pretty girl." The angel replied.

Dean rolled his eyes. Right. He was a girl. He had almost forgotten for a second.

"I think i want to kiss you, Dean."

Dean's eyes went wide.

"I want to kiss you too?" Dean replied hesitantly. He sat perfectly still, unsure if that statement meant they would be kissing, or if it was only a statement. He got his answer.

Cas leaned forward and kissed the hunter on his girly lips. The kiss only lasted a minute before Dean pushed Cas away and stood up.

"No, Cas. No. I can't do this." He said nervously. What was he doing? He loved that angel!

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas said, looking sad. Dean felt horrible. He had to explain.

"Cas, no. I want to kiss you. Damn, do i want to do that. That's not even all i want to do. It's just... not like this."

Cas looked puzzled again. Dean sighed. It was now or never.

"Cas, I have been...wanting to... kiss you... for a very long time. ME. Not girl me. I just, don't want to now, because i know you are only doing it because i look like a girl now." His heart was beating faster than it ever had before. He stood there waiting for Cas to reply. Finally he did.

"Dean..." Cas began, standing up. "It's not because you are a girl now. To be honest your normal form is more pleasing to me. I have had...feelings for you forever. I just never thought you would ever look at me that way because of the vessel i chose. I thought that if you were a girl now, you would be more open to it."

Dean couldn't believe his ears. He didnt know what to say or do. He stepped close to Cas and brushed his stubbly jaw with his thumb. In a matter of seconds their lips met again in a passionate kiss. Dean pulled the angel up against him and kissed him like he had never kissed anyone before.

"Well I'm glad we got that sorted." Dean breathed when the kiss was over.

"Let's find Gabriel and get you back to normal, Dean." Cas proposed, hugging girl Dean close.

"Then we'll see what happens." Dean said with a wink.

Cas smiled.

###


	4. Tampons And Tantrums

Cas stayed with them that night. He slept in Dean's bed. They had cuddled close and fallen asleep in each other's arms. When they woke the next morning, Cas was in girl Dean's arms, his head on her chest. Dean smiled down at Cas as he stirred.

"I'm gonna puke." Sam said clutching his stomach. He got out of bed, rolling his eyes at the two lovebirds in the other bed.

"Jealous!" Dean accused.

"Yeah, okay." Sam said walking slowly to the bathroom.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, noticing Sam was walking kind of hunched over. Cas sat up an rubbed his eyes. Dean smiled. Cas was so cute.

"No I'm not okay. My stomach kills." Sam said crabbily. He entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Dean rolled over to face Castiel.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas said, yawning.

"Gooooooood morning." Dean said, yawning in response. Cas chuckled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I made you yawn." Said Castiel plainly. Then he stood and put on his trenchcoat.

"Going somewhere?" Dean asked, sitting up. Cas nodded.

"I'm going to try and track down Gabriel for you. Stay here."

Dean was about to reply when Cas vanished. He sighed and stood up.

"Damn my tits hurt." He said feeling his chest. "I'm never sleeping in a bra again...I can't believe I actually had to say that." He added, annoyed. Suddenly he heard a blood-curdling scream from the bathroom. He rushed in, terrified.

Sam was on the floor, his long hair a mess, and his face white as a ghost. Dean rushed to his brother's side.

"What's wrong Sammy? Are you hurt?" Dean asked. He got no reply from his brother other than sobs. After a few seconds of blubbering, he was able to discern one word.

"Ifpfj schtahrded muhg period Denn!" Period. Sam was on his period.

"Son of a bitch... well this is awesome." Dean said, running his fingers through his hair, or intending too, but his hair was longer now and he gave up midway.

"Wut... du...hii... duhhgn Dean?" Sam asked between sobs.

"First of all, speak friggen English." Dean said standing. Wow. Women were a pain. Especially brothers who were women. Sam calmed his tears and spoke again.

"What...do i do?" He asked helplessly. He curled up in a ball on the floor after he spoke. "OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN! OW DEAN! OW, IT HURTS SO BAD! STAB MY STOMACH, I SWEAR STAB ME IN THE UTERUS!"

Now it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. What a baby. His brother was clearly overreacting.

"C'mon, Sammy. It can't be that bad."

"NO YOU DUMBASS, IT REALLY FUCKING CAN BE! ITS WORSE THAN HELL, DEAN! WORSE THAN FUCKING HELLLLLLLLLL!"

Dean raised his eyebrows. His brother seemed pretty serious. He had a new respect for women if cramps could have such a crippling effect on his usually somewhat manly brother.

"GET ME DRUGS, DEAN. GET YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES ON AND GO GET ME PILLS! AND TAMPONS OR WHATEVER YOU STICK IN YOUR UNDERWEAR OR SELF! I NEED THINGS!"

Dean stood and backed out of the bathroom slowly. His brother was a PMS Monster.

"GO!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Dean yelled behind him as he threw clothes on, grabbed his money and raced out of the apartment.

"Cas better find Gabriel fast..."


	5. Sinful Things

Dean stood in the feminine hygeine aisle. He honestly had no idea what to look for. He had never had a sister before. He had never had a girlfriend long enough to get serious enough to go buy her period...stuff. This was an adventure he had never forseen himself having. He had never been the guy for long term relationships, but when he thought of Castiel, he thought maybe he could become that guy.

He still couldnt believe Cas had feelings for him. He couldnt believe he had admitted his own feeling to Cas! He never thought it would ever have come to this point. He grinned to himself as he thought of their kiss. He shook his head in disbelief, his dark blonde hair brushing his neck as he did.

"God dammit..." He groaned, brushing the hair off his shoulder. "How do girls stand all this get-up?" He said, picking a wedgie. Skinny jeans were NOT comfortable. He noticed a teenage girl, about seventeen or so standing next to him, holding a box of pads, her mouth open in shock. Had he said that out loud?

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" He asked, closing his eyes in embarrassment. The girl nodded.

"Do you need help?" She asked slowly. Dean looked at the shelves and sighed loudly.

"Boy do I ever..." He answered helplessly. The girl was beyond confused and looked at girl Dean as if she had just laid an egg or something.

"What are you like, looking for?"

"Uh. Period...items...of sorts. Various...lady...products...Cuz I'm a GIRL." He said nervously. The girl nodded.

"Riiiiiiight. Are you finding everything okay?"

"Um...I have a question, might seem a little strange, but um...What do I get?"

"For your time of the month?" She asked.

Dean nodded.

"Any of this, really. Tampons, Pads, got your Midol and Pamprin over there too... all you will need..."

"So i gotta buy ALL this stuff?" Dean asked, looking at the prices. The lady frowned and walked away without another reply. Dean sighed and threw things in the red plastic basket and looked down a few other aisles. His head darted up when he heard the flutter of wings behind him. He spun around to find Cas standing there.

"Cas?" He asked breathlessly. Castiel nodded.

"I can't find Gabriel, Dean. He's one step ahead of me everywhere i go." The angel admitted, walking over to Dean.

"Can't you keep looking?" Dean asked impatiently. Cas frowned.

"I'm doing my best, Dean."

"Cas, I don't know if you realize how bad this is going to get. Sam's in the bathroom feeling like he's birthing an elephant. I have an underwire bra on and DAMN does it hurt. Not to mention the fact that we can't even hunt efficiently because none of our fellow hunters would recognize us. I mean, if Bobby heard about this...We'd never hear the end of it. We are a freak show, a dirty, hot, freak show. I mean, normal life isn't a bed of roses, but this is a thorn we really didn't need." Dean vented angrily.

"Dean. I said that I am doing all that I can. I could be doing so many other things right now. I was halfway across the world fighting a spiritual battle when you called me. I dropped everything I was doing and i came to help you. I ALWAYS do that. Do you know how much thanks I get? How many times have I died for you? For YOU, Dean? How many times? Do you know when it will end? Never. I won't ever stop dying for you, or coming when you call me. I hope you know that you are my weakness, Dean Winchester."

Dean looked away and bit the inside of his cheek. Cas was right. He and Sam had used him so many times and he felt bad about it. He really did. Cas was his closest friend, but he was more than that, and he deserved the respect.

"You like me that much, huh?" Dean said with a half smile. Cas nodded his head once.

"That doesn't even cover the amount of things I would do for you."

"Sounds kinda kinky, Cas." Dean joked with a wink. Cas didn't understand.

"What..."

"Nevermind. Cas, I'm sorry I snapped at you. You don't deserve that. I just don't know how much longer i can stay like this. I got itches I can't scratch, but the truth is... I just wanna be myself again...And I wanna be with you more than...well, more than anything, man."

Cas smiled a little. Dean was good with words in his own way. He wasn't eleqouent or poetic but God, how he made Cas feel. Cas didn't know what being in love felt like. He didn't know what much felt like to be honest. But if anything could be love...it was this. This feeling in his head. The flutter in his stomach. The tingling in his fingers. The heat in his abdomen. The glow in his eyes. He could have stood there staring at Dean all day.

"Dean. I don't know much about anything really...b-"

"It's okay Cas, I-"

"-But i _do _know that when you are back to normal...-"

Dean gulped.

"-We are going to all kinds of sinful things."

Dean's eyes were wide. He exhaled sharply, almost choking. That was something he had never imagined the innocent angel saying.

"Now lets go take those things to Sam, and work on tracking down Gabriel." Cas added, extending his hand towards Dean's shoulder. Dean couldn't do anything but nod, and let Cas whisk him away.

###


	6. A Sexy Storm Is Rising

Sam laid on his bed in the fetal position. Dean and Cas sat in wooden chairs at the table by the door. They had returned with the products Sammy needed, and gotten him all taken care of. It had taken a good amount of time, and a lot of debate and arguing on how to use the products, but in the end everything worked out.

"How ya feelin' Sammy?" Dean asked. He was teaching Cas how to play go fish at the moment, and handed Cas the queen of hearts he had asked for. Cas smiled a little and set down his match. Dean shook his head in disbelief. "Beginner's luck." He added.

"I feel fine." Sam lied, pulling the covers up over his head. Dean rolled his eyes. There was no excuse for Sammy's attitude.

Dean was too distracted to play the card game. So many things were running through his mind. He wondered how long it would be until they found Gabriel. It had been almost two full days now and Cas still hadn't heard anything. Cas had informed Dean that he had asked a few other angels to let him know if they heard anything, and so far there had been nothing. Every moment he spent in this body, he became more and more impatient and frustrated and ready to get out of it. It didn't help that he and Cas kept making eye contact and each time it happened it was like lust was telepathically transmitted between them. The little gazes and glaces they shared were almost too much to bear. If he and Sam weren't back to normal soon, things were gonna go down, girl body or not.

"Do you have...a ten?" Dean asked, looking from his cards and up at Castiel. When he looked at Cas, he saw that he had already been looking at him. Shivers went down his spine. The looks Cas gave him usually went straight to his dick. Now, in this body, he got all tingly and warm all over, and shifted in his seat. Vaginas were weird.

"Go fish, Dean." Cas said seriously, not taking his eyes off the hunter. Dean knew Castiel was still staring at him and it was making him nervous. Mostly horny, but a little nervous too. He crossed his legs slowly and then uncrossed them, unsure how to deal with the feeling between his legs. He had always thought it must be easy for girls to hide when they were horny, but now he knew it must take some talent. He threw down his cards and stood up. Cas looked confused.

"I'm going for a walk. I need some air." Dean said before walking out into the chilly evening air. Cas just sat there for a moment, unsure what to do next.

"Are you gonna follow him or what?" Said a muffled voice from under the covers. Cas nodded towards Sam and his mountain of blankets, and stood up. He wanted to be alone with Dean again so badly. He ran his fingers through his hair and also exited the motel room. He wasn't sure what he hoped to gain by following Dean, but he couldnt resist the opportunity nonetheless.


	7. Heart to Heart

Dean stood outside alone for a moment. Everything felt so wrong. He felt wrong. He had nothing against girls, he just didn't want to be one anymore. He finally confessed his feelings for Cas and things looked like they might actually go well between them, but he couldn't even love him in the way he wanted to right now. He wondered if being a girl was causing him to overthink a little but he decided not to think about it anymore. He just wanted things back to normal, aside from the whole him and Cas thing.

"Hello, Dean." Came a voice from his right. Dean looked over to see Cas slowly walking towards him. Dean exhaled at the sight of the angel in the dimming sunlight and a puff of steamy breath floated up in the crisp air. He shoved his hands into his leather jacket pockets and flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey..." Was all he could say. Cas stood next to girl Dean, their shoulders brushing against each other as they shifted. Neither of them spoke for a while, neither knowing what words were appropriate at a time like this. After a few moments Dean relaxed and scooted closer and rested his head on Castiel's shoulder. Cas breathed out slowly at the touch.

"Dean, I will find Gabriel, I promise." He reassured the hunter. Dean waited a moment before replying.

"...I know you will..."

"Dean..."

"Yeah, Cas?"

"You really like me?"

"You know I do. I always have."

"Okay..."

"You really like me, Cas?"

"Dean, don't ask stupid questions."

Dean chuckled and looped his skinny little arms around the angel's warm waist. He felt Castiel's arms wrap around him as well. This was perfection. There wasn't any other way to describe what both were feeling, other than perfection. Pure, untainted, immeasurable perfection. Sure he wasn't in his own body, but Dean wouldn't have traded this moment for anything in the world. He had never felt this...safe, this loved before ever. The only memory he had that compared to this was one he had of his mother.

He had been young, so young he wondered how he even remembered the day so well. He had fallen off the couch while jumping on it, after Mary had told him again and again not to. He had gotten a nasty rug-burn on his knee and was silently crying on the floor when his mama had found him. She didn't yell, or tell him "I told you so!" or anything like that. She scooped him up into her arms and hushed him while she played with his hair and just held him close. That memory, was his fondest memory in the world, but this moment with Cas was a close second. He loved Cas, he really loved him. This wasn't a fling to him at all. If he got involved with Cas, that was going to be it for him. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. There would be no one else for him. Never. Only Cas.

"Cas?"

"Mmm..."

"I love you."

Cas moved to hold Dean at arms length. He looked puzzled.

"What?"

"Dean... I've never even heard you say that to your brother."

"Yeah, and?" Dean asked, a little upset by Cas' response. Cas was smiling.

"I love you too Dean. I really do. I haven't ever felt this way in all my thousands of years of existence." Cas brushed a hair off Dean's rosy, chilled cheek.

"Guess I'm sort of special then, eh?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Very. Dean, you are the most special thing on this earth. Everying is worthwhile because you exist." He pulled Dean close and lifted his soft chin so their eyes met.

"Shit..." Was all Dean could say. That angel sure knew how to make a heart skip a beat. Who would have guessed the virgin angel who didn't get pop culture references, or jokes of any kind, could be such a romantic?

"Can I kiss you, Dean?" Cas asked, already moving his rough lips towards Dean's soft plump lips. Dean didn't even answer him. Well, he did. He grabbed the angel's trenchcoat and pulled him against him, crashing his lips against his own. Cas moaned against Dean's mouth, a sound that sent shivers all over his girly body. The feeling of warm lip on warm lip in the cool autumn air was almost more than they could take. Castiel moved his hands up to Dean's face and deepened the kiss. Body was against body now. Pelvis against pelvis. Tongue against tongue. Soul against soul.

"I love you Cas, i love you." Dean mumbled over and over again as their lips brushed barely now. His hands gripped, no, clutched Cas' shirt now. He wanted to rip it off but he knew he couldn't now. Anyone could pass by at any moment. He didn't even know how far Castiel was comfortable going with him, especially in this body.

Cas continued carressing Dean's cheeks with his thumbs, their foreheads touching, eyes closed. They stood this way for what seemed like an eternity, but neither complained. Neither wanted the moment to pass.

"Don't leave me." said Cas finally. Dean pulled away to look at Castiel better. Now it was his turn to look confused.

"Where would i go, Cas?" He asked.

"No, i mean...don't _leave _me." the angel explained. Dean still didn't understand.

"Cas, i'm not going anywhere."

"I mean...don't love anyone but me like this ever." Requested Cas possessively. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Cas felt the exact same way he did. This was crazy. Yesteday they confessed affection, and today they had already laid claims on each other for the rest of eternity. Dean thought it must have been a world record for whirlwind romances. They hadn't even slept together really yet and they already felt like life partners. Dean smiled.

"Never, Cas. There will never be anyone but you. It sounds crazy i know, but it's true. When im with you, when i think of you, ive always known that if i had you, i'd never need anything else ever again. All i need is you...and Sammy, but you know."

Cas grinned and kissed Dean's cheek.

"Good." He laughed, hugging his hunter close. His hunter. His Dean.

"We can't stay out here forever." Castiel pointed out, shivering a little.

"I know... but i want to."

"I should probably go. I need to find Gabriel for you."

Silence.

"Screw it, Cas."

"But Dean i thought you wanted to-"

"Just stay with me tonight."

Silence.

"Okay."

"Okay."

###


	8. Slenderman?

Cas felt terrible that he hadn't been able to find his brother faster. He knew that Sam and Dean were going crazy, and while he didn't fully understand, he knew that it was very hard for them to not be themselves. It had been a full week now since that first fateful morning. Cas was in Egypt at the moment, following a lead he had on Gabriel. The last he had heard of Sam and Dean was two days ago. They had decided to go on hunting and Cas had decided to stay out of the way and do a little hunting of his own. He still can't believe that Gabriel would play such a mean prank on the brothers. Well, he could believe it, he just didn't understand why. Usually Gabriel had some point to make with his tricks. He was a dick, but he wasn't malicious.

Castiel looked around him. He stood in the middle of the desert. He squinted up at the sun and turned to look at the pyramid-like structure behind him. He remembered when these had been built on the backs of the hebrew slaves. He shook his head. Times had been simpler then. Obey God, free the slaves, save the hebrew children from a crazy Pharaoh... Nowadays things were much more complicated. His own family was divided now. Brothers were fighting brothers. He was in the midst of a war against his own family. As he approached the structure he wished things were more like the old days, that his father still gave commands and words of wisdom and love for him to follow. Without instrcution things had just...fallen.

"Father..." he whispered, half praying, half in disappointment. He didn't see how things could get any worse.

Cas shook his head and refocused on the task at hand, finding Gabriel. He walked up to what would have been a doorway if the crypt hadn't been sealed shut. He hoped to god that his brother was inside, not that he was sure what he'd even do once he found Gabe. He took one more look up at the sun and vanished into the structure.

###

"Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary at all, ma'am?" Sam asked calmly, taking notes on a small pad of paper. His long hair was messily braided (Dean had attempted).

He and Dean were interrogating a local woman who had reported seeing a tall thin man steal the face right off her neighbors wife. They both wore normal clothes, and had told her they were agents who were on a leave of absence when they had heard of the murder and couldn't help but investigate.

"You mean _besides _seeing Slenderman rip the face off of Clara?" The woman asked indignantly. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and addressed the woman himself.

"What my lovely partner here means, is did you notice anything _before_ the attack? Were there any strange people hanging around, any creepy vibes coming your way?" He clarified.

"No, honestly. The neighborhood has been as quiet as usual." She explained. She poured herself another cup of tea and sighed. "Nothing like a cup of tea to calm the nerves."

"Right. So nothing gave you the heebie-jeebies at all? No unusual cold spots in a room, no flickering lights, no strange smells?" Dean added on. There was no way that something this supernatural and strange had just happened without some sort of warning.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, detective Kringle. I walked out my front door the other night and hear a strange noise in the neighbors back lawn. I went around the side of the house to see what it could be. That's when i saw Slenderman eating the face right off of Mrs. Williams."

"You keep saying Slenderman, what do you mean by that?" Sam asked, a bit confused by the remark. The woman sighed and looked at Sam. He wasn't her favorite.

"I'm saying that's exactly what i mean. That tall skinny guy from the video game my son plays. He looked just like that. When he turned and saw me watching...he had no face." She sipped her tea when she had said this. Dean and Sam exchanged suspicious glances.

"No face?" Dean asked.

_Slurp._

"No face." She said with a nod, setting her teacup back down.

"No face..." Dean repeated, looking at Sam again. Sam shrugged.

"And when I saw him, i was so scared and so i shut my eyes so tight. I thought i was a goner. But after a moment of not being dead i opened them and he was gone."

"He just vanished?"

"Vanished." She confirmed.

Sam and Dean sighed in unison and then looked at each other. Either this lady was off her rocker or they may really have a case here.

"Well, thankyou for your time Mrs. Roberts." Sam said standing. Dean also stood and shook the womans hand.

"I hope i was some help to you ladies." She replied, walking them both to the door. Sam rolled his eyes as he left the house. Dean followed him and gave the lady a smile as they left.

"Enjoy your tea." He said cheekily before turning to walk to the Impala with his brother.

"I'm never going to get used to being thought of as a girl." Sam complained as he opened the passenger side door and sat down. Dean sighed in agreement and also climbed into their beloved car.

"Cas better find Gabriel fast or I'm gonna strangle that feathery little bastard."

Sam laughed and looked at Dean, his mouth curled up in a sheepish grin.

"What?" Dean asked, starting the car.

"I don't think that's what you plan on doing." He said suggestively. Dean shot him the evil eye and drove the Impala away from the curb. Teasing from his brother hadn't stopped since the whole Dean/Cas thing had become serious.

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry but no. I will never not tease you about this." Sam laughed. Dean grunted angrily and kept driving.

"Is it so hard for you to accept that i love an angel?" Dean finally snapped back. Sam stopped laughing and looked at his brother.

"No. Dean, it's not that. It's not even that the angel you love is in a man's vessel. I mean, you like what ya like." Sam confessed in a more serious tone.

"Then what is it?" Dean asked, lowering his voice a bit. He hadnt meant to snap at Sam.

"It Cas!" Sam explained, laughing again. "I mean the dude is clueless. I never would have thought he'd be your type, even if he was a chick. Like, i dont know. He's probably the best friend we have got. The only friend maybe. I just think it's funny of all the people or angels or whatever; you fell for Castiel the Clueless."

Dean chuckled in spite of himself. Sam had a point.

"So what do you think we are dealing with here, Dean?"

"You mean do i think its Slenderman, or whatever?"

Sam laughed. Dean laughed as well. This was the strangest case they'd had in a while and neither were quite sure where it was going yet.

###


	9. Saving Grace

"So get this, Slender Man a.k.a Slenderman is a mythical creature often depicted as a tall, thin figure wearing a black suit and a blank face. According to the legend, he can stretch or shorten his arms at will and has tentacle-like appendages protruding from his back. Depending on the interpretations of the myth, the creature may cause memory loss, insomnia, paranoia, coughing fits also known as Slender-sickness."

Dean looked up from his hamburger with raised eyebrows.

"Anything about eating faces off?" he asked, taking a large bite of burger. Mmmm... he closed his eyes in ecstacy.

"No, but listen to this. Der Großmann is German for "The Great Man" and is often translated into as The Tall Man. It is rumored to be a German folklore concerning a tall boogeyman existing since the 16th century, which was believed to stalk "The Children of Sin... illegitimate children and take them. It also mentions "The Black forest" the place where the creature is said to go to... well here we go..._devour the young."_

Dean chewed his hamburger a little slower and finally dropped it onto the table, quickly losing interest in eating it. He looked at Sam, annoyed. Sam shrugged and pointed at the screen innocently.

"Whatever." Dean said standing up. "So what? This...creature thing seeks out Daddy's Little Secret and ganks it?"

"Eats it. Yeah."

"Great...So what, do you think Mrs. Williams mommy or daddy was a bit naughty?"

Sam shrugged.

"I don't know Dean, it's worth checking out i suppose. I mean, we don't have any other leads to go on."

"Well i guess if some German, baby-eating monster could be on the loose we should look into it.

###

Castiel stood facing his brother. He didn't know what to say. There was Gabriel, right in front of him. The ancient crypt turned out to be a big old treasure chamber, full of golden relics and statues. There stood Gabriel right next to a big golden throne. He looked up when Cas appeared and put down the bronze pot he was examining.

"Castiel!" He exclaimed with a grin. He extended his arms welcomingly. "Ya found me!" he added, still smiling.

"Yes, i have found you."

Gabriel examined his brother. Castiel had never been one for conversation. He could tell Cas was on a mission.

"This is about that hunter boyfriend of yours isn't it?" Gabe said with an even bigger grin. Cas nodded slowly.

"What have you done to Dean?" Cas asked seriously. Gabriel laughed.

"Well Cassy, I knew you were thick, but i didn't think you were a total dunce! Its obvious what i _did _to him. I gave him a vagina."

"You _know _what i _mean, _Gabriel. Why did you turn them into females?" Cas walked towards his brother, looking quite serious to be honest. Gabriel chuckled nervously. He shrugged.

"I was bored? C'mon, can't a guy have a little fun without getting his family's panties in a twist?" He argued defensively. Cas walked closer until he was right in Gabriel's face.

"This isn't funny, Gabe. Sam was in pain! This isn't funny for anyone but you and it ends. Now."

"This isn't about little Sammy Winchester being in pain, and you know that. This is about you being gay for Dean and we all know it."

Cas looked away from his brother. Gabriel knew just the buttons to press with people.

"So what, you did this to mess with me?" Cas reasoned. Gabriel stepped back away from the angry Castiel and sat down on the old gold throne chair.

"Bingo, brother. Maybe you aren't as dumb as i thought."

"Why would you want to torment me by hurting Dean?"

"I haven't hurt him. He's merely the object of the lesson, and i promise that once you've learned the lesson, he and his shaggy-haired, pretty-faced, sasquatch of a brother will be put back to normal."

Cas turned away from Gabriel. He knew what lecture was coming.

"Cas, ever since you gripped that human and pulled him out of the fires, you've been all schoolgirl romance over there. It has to end, brother."

"Says you." Castiel fought back defiantly. Gabriel didn't understand what he felt for Dean. He just didn't get it, no one did. No one could.

"Are you deaf? I said it has to stop. Brother, you'd sell the soul you don't even have for that lame-brained son of a bitch and it going to get you in trouble one day."

"You aren't the boss of me, Gabe. No one is. I love Dean and you can't change my mind." Cas retorted, turning around to face his brother angrily. He was fuming, close to exploding at Gabriel.

"Seems like Dean has you wrapped around his Neandrethal little finger. He prays and you drop everything and come running and swoon into his arms. Cas it isnt good. It doesn't just affect you anymore. I was willing to overlook your little crush for so long but now its just getting insane. We are in the middle of a hell of a crisis up there and _you_ will be gone for days, off playing house with the hunters. We need you in this fight, brother. We need you to stop and get your head in the game. I knew the second i messed with your precious human i'd have you trailing me like an angry bee. You were fighting, Cas. You left just like i knew you would, and ran off like a shining knight to Dean's side. Castiel...I love you brother, but this just doesn't work. He's human. He's a distraction, one we cant afford right now."

Castiel knew Gabriel was partially right. What he was saying wouldn't change a thing, but he knew he was right to an extent. He really did come any time Dean called, no matter the consequences.

"I understand." Cas said quietly. Gabe raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"So...you give up?" He didn't think it would have been that easy. He imagined more fighting than this.

"No, i understand what you are saying. I love Dean, and i am going to be with him no matter what you, or anyone else says. I am aware though, that i have let down my family on occasion and i am sorry for that. I will be more careful in the future. You can't ask me to leave Dean, i will never do that, but i am promising that i will be more cautious from now on."

Gabriel stared at his little brother. It wasn't the deal he had wanted, but Castiel was being more cooperative than he had thought he'd be. Cas had always been a rebellious sort of angel. He didn't remember it all, but Gabe and the others did...Bethlehem, Nazareth, Berlin, Toledo...always the same reaction from Cas. This was no different. Well perhaps falling for a human male was a little different from the other times, but Gabriel knew that Castiel would never stop going against the flow. He was alot like Lucifer in that way. Lucifer never fit in either. He always had his own ideas and refused to take advice. Cas had the same rebellious streak their brother had, the only difference was Cas had a good heart. His heart was always in the right place. That was his saving grace, probably his only one. That was what made him impossible to ever really dislike. He may not be the perfect son, but he was the son with the heart.

"Deal?" Cas asked gently. Gabriel sighed and nodded once.

"Deal."

"So you will turn Dean and Sam back to normal?"

"Sunrise tomorrow they'll be right as rain."

Cas breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled his brother into a big hug and didn't let him go. Gabriel wrapped his arms around his little brother and blinked back tears despite his best efforts to keep his composure.

"We've had our disagreements, Cassy...but you're still my favorite brother." Gabe confessed.

"Gabriel, Dad's been gone so long now. How can things ever get better?" He asked quietly.

"Don't lose faith. We're angel, Cas. Our faith and our wings are the only thing we have that's truly our own. They've messed with our minds, our will...faith is all we can count on to never change."

Castiel released Gabriel from the hug and looked down at his shoes sadly. His brother was right, he just didn't know what to do about it.

"How do you have faith when our family is slaughtering each other and our father is no longer in heaven?" he asked.

"Remember what it was like before, and just believe it can change. You are a lucky one, brother. You have love. Fight for Dean...if that's what it takes to help you keep your faith."

Cas nodded. He would do anything for Dean. Dean was his inspiration for everything. He would always fight for him.

"Thank you Gabriel." Cas said, turning to leave. Gabriel watched Castiel vanish and sighed softly.

"Don't mention it."

###

Sam and Dean had investigated around the William's house and discovered the shocking truth that Mrs. Williams had been pregnant during the attack.

"So she was the one getting the hanky panky on the side, eh?" Dean reasoned out. He and Sam were in a diner grabbing lunch before doing some more interviewing around town.

"So what, the monster has moved on from eating the children, and is eating the cheaters now?"

"Maybe. I mean, something that fits with the description and the lore killed Mrs. Williams. Maybe the thing that killed her was just hungry." Sam said with a shrug.

"If it hungry still, means we might have another killing on our hands soon too." Dean said with an exasperated groan.

"I think we should focus on finding out how to kill the bastard and then head into the forest on the edge of town." Sam proposed. Dean nodded enthusiastically.

"Right, the lore said he lived in the forest. Good thinking, Sammy. That's why i keep you around." Dean joked with a wink. Sam rolled his pretty eyes and sighed.

"The only thing is, finding out might be hard to learn."

"How so?"

"Well Dean, there's only been record of one of these things. Its the same one hunting kids all over the world for centuries. Obviously no one has killed it if its still around."

"Awesome. So basically we are making history... Dammit! I hate making history this way. We are so going to get ourselves killed."

"Dean, we are good hunters. We know a lot about this kinda crap. I'm sure we can figure it out." Sam said calmly.

"Great, we are going to run into that forest without a clue... That's just awesome."

"Shut up and eat your lunch." Sam said taking a bite of chicken salad.

Dean sighed and picked up yet another burger. He hoped Sam was right about this. He didn't like the idea of facing something they knew nothing about. He didn't want Sammy to get hurt again.

He bit into the juicy burger and looked out the diner window to his left. He stopped chewing when he saw Castiel crossing the street on his way towards them.

"What is it?" Sam asked, noticing Dean had stopped eating. Dean fought back a smile and swallowed his food before answering.

"Cas is back."

###


	10. Tomorrow

Cas walked into the diner and approached Sam and Dean's table. Dean moved over so the angel could slide into the booth and sit with them.

"Good news i hope?" Sam asked expectantly when Cas was settled. Cas nodded and looked over at Dean.

"Gabriel says that by sunrise you will both be back to normal." he replied, still looking at Dean. Dean shifted in his seat and smiled a little.

"He just gave up that easy? That's not very like him." Dean said, taking a bite of burger. Cas nodded and rested his elbows on the table, looking over at Sam.

"It did take a little effort, but i was able to convince him. I can be very persuasive, you know." the angel explained.

Sam chuckled and finished eating his salad.

"How is the case going?" Castiel asked, turning to Dean once again. Dean swallowed his food slowly and sighed.

"Well, Sammy here thinks we should explore the forest there when we don't really know what will kill the thing." Dean said, a little agitated. Sam groaned and threw down his fork, which clattered on the table.

"Dean, we have so much experiance. We have Cas too. We can do this."

"I don't know man. The last time we did something like this we both ended up in the hospital. And we aren't dragging Cas into this mess. He's taken enough bullets for us. This is on our shoulders."

Cas scoffed and frowned a little. Dean looked at him questioningly.

"I do believe it's up to me, Dean. I want to help you guys." Cas said. Dean sighed and leaned his elbows on the table. He was tired. Tired of fighting. Right now he even felt tired of hunting, not that he would have ever admitted it.

"Dammit, Cas. I don't want you hurt either." Dean protested.

"Cas has a point, Dean. I mean it's up to him. And we could use the extra muscle right now." Sam reasoned. Dean's head darted up.

"What, you think we can't do this because we are girls? I'll have you know that i think we are perfectly capable to-"

"Dean, all I'm saying is we aren't are normal muscley selves and we could use Cas' help." Sam said, trying not to offend Dean any more. He knew girls were capable of doing the same stuff they did, they'd met some great female hunters in their time. Sam just knew he and Dean weren't used to being girls, and it may not end well for them individually.

"Why don't we just wait till morning then? Then we can do it without involving Cas." Dean said throwing up his arms in defense.

"Dean, you know this thing hunts at night. We can't risk another murder tonight." Sam said. Dean groaned loudly. Sam was right as usual.

"Fine, fine. We'll go tonight." he said, giving in.

Cas cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Dean asked him. "Got something to add?"

"If the thing hunts at night, wouldn't it make more sense to go after it in the daytime?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Awesome. I guess we will go now then." Dean said, finishing his burger. Sam sighed. Cas looked from Dean to Sam, and back to Dean again. He felt like there was some sort of tension he wasnt picking all the way up on.

"Is there something that i should know?" Cas asked hesitantly. Sam stood up with a grunt and smiled a little.

"Nah. But ill just give you two a moment alone before we head out." He said, taking his leave.

Cas shifted in his seat to face Dean, who was staring straight ahead. Cas reached out and put his hand on top of Dean's. They looked at each other.

"Is something wrong?" Castiel asked him.

"I'm worried, Cas. I don't like this case, i don't like the fact that you had to bargain with Gabriel alone, i don't want you or Sammy getting hurt. I'm still not sure what's going on between us. If I'm going to be back to normal tomorrow then..."

Cas kissed Dean on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Dean. You always worry so much."

Dean looked Cas in the eyes. His eyes drifted down to the angel's lips. Dean leaned forward and kissed him lightly. Cas kissed back, his hand falling down to Dean's thigh.

"You're sure you are still gonna like me when I'm me again?" Dean asked him nervously. Cas squeezed his thigh lightly and kissed the hunter again. Cas kissed his neck lightly, which brought a little smile to Dean's lips.

"Dean..." He breathed against his neck. "Dean i will always love you."

"Even when I'm a man?"

"Especially then."

"Especially?"

"Your...body...makes me feel things, Dean." Cas confessed into Dean's ear. Dean moaned softly.

"Shit, Cas...We are in a diner." Dean groaned. He wanted Cas so bad. It was getting worse day by day.

Cas smiled and planted another trail of kisses on Dean's neck. Dean was sure the waitress was watching, but he didnt even care. His hand slid under the table and onto Castiel's lap. He felt up the angel's thigh and felt Cas hardening under his touch.

"Tomorrow, Dean..."

Dean kissed Cas again and nodded. Tomorrow things would be back to normal, and Dean was determined to get Cas alone.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Dean and Cas looked up at the window. Sam was standing there looking impatient. Dean's hand shot back onto his own lap and Cas stood up.

Right now they had a case.

But Dean couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	11. Dean Can't Catch A Break

** [Sorry about the wait!]**

It was a bit past midday now. The two hunters and their angel had been stalking silently through the woods for almost two hours. They hadn't found a single thing. There were no unusual tracks, no strange smells, nothing. No one spoke as they walked about some more, everyone looking for just some trace of... something.

Finally Cas spoke up.

"Dean, what is this?" He approached an old dead confier and examined a scrap of paper that had fallen on its roots. Dean and Sam wandered over next to him , guns in hand, and peered over his shoulders. The piece of paper was wrinkled, dirty and wet. Cas smoothed the scrap out and squinted at the printing on it.

"What does it say, Cas?" Dean asked quickly. He rested his chin on the angels shoulder, his free hand slipping up and around Castiel's waist. Cas stopped examining the paper momentarily to shoot an irritated glance in Dean's direction. Dean's hand dropped back to his side and he gave a disappointed sigh.

"It's just a drawing." Cas replied, turning the paper over. There was a messily sketched stick-like man drawn on one side. The other side appeared blank.

"No look, there's writing, it's just faded." Sam said pointing to the top right corner. There looked like there was a symbol of some sorts there, but it was barely visible. The three peered closer, not sensing the presence approaching slowly in the distance.

"Well that's useless." Dean said walking off to the left. Time was passing quickly and all he wanted to do was find this bastard and gank it, go to bed, wake up and fuck Cas. His agenda was simple.

Cas watched Dean longingly as he marched off. Sam sighed.

"What?" Cas asked, looking over at the hunter. Sam shrugged and started walking away as well.

"No, what is it?" Castiel pressed, following him. Sam laughed a little and brushed some hair out of his eyes with his free hand. Then he turned a little, smirking before he spoke.

"You and him, I don't know."

"What about it?"

"I said I don't know. It's just...weird? I guess?" he started walking again. Cas' eyes wandered to where Dean was crouching, about twenty-five feet ahead.

"Weird?" Cas asked Sam, not taking his eyes off Dean.

Sam scoffed.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, c'mon Cas. You're checking out my brother's ass as we speak. When you guys are together now its like...stinky lust is filling the room. I'm not saying I don't support you both. I couldn't care less if you and Dean are...gay... for each other. To be honest i knew it was coming. I think everyone did. I just find it weird, cause I mean, you're my friend too Cas. That's all."

"Are you saying you feel..."

"Like a third wheel? A little bit, yeah." Sam admitted, before walking away to the right.

"I don't understand that... phrase." Cas sighed looking off to where Dean was now standing up. Dean turned to Cas and motioned for him to come over there. Cas obliged and approached him.

"Did you find something?" he asked. Dean shook his head.

"We've been out here for hours and havent been able to find a damn thing. I don't know about you, but i dont wanna be stuck out here when the lights go out. Flashlight tag with monster on our asses isn't my idea of a fun sleepover party."

Cas nodded. He and Dean stood there looking at each other for a moment.

"Cas, I gotta say something." He let his hand that held his gun fall to his side, and rubbed his nose with the other.

"Of course," Cas answered politely. Whatever Dean had to say he would listen to eagerly.

"How is this gonna work?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"With you being an angel, Cas. I mean you're flying off somewhere over the rainbow all the damn time. How are we gonna make this work between us? I mean, don't you think it's all a waste of time? We can't really be together, so what's the point, man?"

Cas didn't answer, and Dean didn't push the questions any further. He didn't really want to hear an answer to be honest. He just wanted those things out in the open. He didn't like discussing this stuff with anyone. He didn't really even wanna think about it at all. Those thoughts had been nagging him for about an hour now and he just hoped if he brought it up, he'd feel better. Unfortunately he didn't. By the looks of it Cas didn't feel so hot now either.

The three of them marched on deeper into the woods for another couple hours. There were no other leads other than these woods and they were all getting discouraged at the lack of...anything they were finding. The sun was setting, it was getting cold and dark. No one said anything, but everyone was thinking about how miserable they were. Cas was miserable because of what Dean had said. He too now wondered about the rationality of their affair. Sam just wanted to go home, sleep and wake up in his own body. Dean wanted...well we know what he wanted, but aside from that he just wanted to not be cold. As they walked on in silence Dean's mind wandered to how much he felt like pulling Cas close and just hugging him tightly. He imagined the feeling of Cas' warm body against his own, heat flooding between them. He licked his lips and looked over at Cas, hoping he wasn't able to read his thoughts or anything.

Cas turned towards Dean and stalked over to him, a determined look on his face. Dean's eyes went wide.

"Dean, this isn't pointless. It can't be for nothing. The way I feel, the way you feel, it can't be a waste of time. There is something here between us and i think its only going to get stronger as time goes on. Don't worry. I always have time for you and you know that. Nothing can separate us. Not now."

Dean sighed in relief. He looked off to where Sam was and then back at his angel.

"Cas..." he stepped forward and slipped his hand inside of the trenchcoat and pulled Cas up against him. He pressed his lips lightly on Castiel's forehead.

"I want...this." he added.

Cas melted agaisnt Dean, falling harder with every tiny touch. He had never felt this...deep in his life. He felt like he was drowning in emotion, but for him it wasn't unpleasant. It was the most rich and beautiful thing he had experianced so far. He raised his arms and rested them on the hunter's at the moment...small shoulders. Dean smiled a little at the action and moved even closer. Cas returned the smile when he felt Dean's hips brush against his own.

"Dean..."

"Shut up, Cas."

Lips found themselves being pressed against other lips and Cas found himself being pressed up against the tree behind him. Dean had his hands firmly on the angel's hips, his thumbs pressing on the hipbone lightly as he deepened the kiss. Cas held back a moan and turned his head a little so their mouths slotted together even more perfectly. He loved the soft, tingling feeling of Dean's lips. He loved the fact that he could taste the hunter's breath mingling with his own. He just...loved Dean.

Dean wanted more than anything to be back in his own body right now. He wanted to experiance Cas with his own flesh. His lips brushed lightly along Castiel's jaw as he dropped his kisses lower. Soon he had his face nuzzled into the angel's neck, kissing and breathing on it. Cas shivered at the warmth. The rest of him was so cold but where Dean touched, warmth followed. He ran his hands up the back of Dean's neck, feeling the short hairs with his fingertips. Deans ear was right near Cas' mouth and he breathed into it as he felt Dean bite lightly on his neck.

"Dean..." he groaned approvingly.

Dean replied by nibbling again on the sensitive skin. He had Cas right where he wanted him and he didnt care if he was a girl right now. He didnt care if they were in the woods. Nothing was going to stop this from happening.

"Dean." Cas said again, a bit more urgently. Dean felt Cas struggle a little underneath him.

"Cas, relax baby. I wont bite anymore." Dean said kissing his jaw again. Why was he so fidgety all of a sudden?

"Dean!"

"Jeez Cas why are you fighting?"

Cas had pushed Dean away. Since he was smaller than he usually was, the angel's shove sent him back a few steps. He looked up at Cas questioningly and to be honest a little frustrated. Cas wasnt looking at him, he was looking behind him, eyes wide.

"Im gonna regret turning around, arent i?"

Dean sighed and shook his head. He turned around and faced probably the scariest looking thing he had seen yet.


	12. An End and a Beginning

_First of all let me just say I am SO, SO sorry I haven't updated this fic in a thousand years. That's too long to ask anyone to wait. I promise to give you my firstborn child in return for your understanding. You see I have been working late at work a lot, so I'm too tired to write when I get off at midnight. I know that's a terrible excuse but still...Also I have been planning out ideas for a new fic I will be starting soon. It's gonna be a good one! Not humorous like this one...just full on romance and all that. So again, sorry! I'll try to be more faithful in the future, so I don't have to give you my second child as well. ~ Kelly_

_###_

Before Dean even had a chance to react to the hideous thing in front of him, it had lunged forward and swatted him aside. He slammed hard against a tall tree and nearly blacked out. He was completely breathless for a moment, his lungs jarred and his energy wiped. He opened his eyes just in time to see Cas step up to the creature as bravely as he possibly could.

"Cas, no!" He wheezed, trying to stand. If that thing had almost knocked Dean out with one swipe for just standing there, what would it do to Castiel for challenging it? Dean knew he had a lesser body mass at the moment, being in girl-form, but Cas still wasn't that big. He was an angel sure, but that didn't make him invincible. "I'm not going to watch you die!" he added, trying to stand.

"Dean, shut your eyes!" Cas said, taking another step toward the hideous creature that faced him. Dean saw Sam run up behind Cas as if he was ready to help, but the angel motioned for him to back away.

"No, I'm not going to -"

Dean stopped talking when he saw Castiel's eyes begin to blaze white. Before he shut his eyes he saw Sam bring his arm up to cover his face. Dean sighed a little sigh of relief inwardly, knowing Cas wasn't sacrificing himself, and did the same.

When he opened his eyes and lowered his arm, he saw the monster writhing in pain, its eyes burnt out and skin severely singed. He watched as Castiel plunged his angel blade into the creature's heart. He and Sam approached to make sure Cas was okay.

"Wow." Was all Sam could think of to say. Why didn't they keep Cas around more often? He was pretty handy in a fight. Who would of known?

Dean chuckled and slapped Cas on the back affectionately. Normally he would have lowered his hand back to his side, but he kept it on Cas a moment, before moving it out to squeeze his shoulder lightly.

"Good work buddy." He said with a smile. "If you're ever in need of work, you come see us. You'd be the best hunter to...hunt with." He added. Sam grinned and laughed a bit as Cas' face spread into a proud smile.

Dean was about to say something else when Cas turned to him. At first Cas was still smiling but then his head cocked slightly to the side, as if he didn't understand something. Dean frowned.

"What...?" He asked, shifting uneasily from one foot to the other. "Do I have something on my face?"

Cas hesitated a second before replying, "y-yes..." Dean frowned even more, his lips coming to form a comical rage pout. He felt his cheek instinctively and was surprised to feel...hair! He had been so hairless the past week he had almost forgotten what a beard felt like. Wait. Beard. Why did he have a...?

He looked down as he watched the ground grow farther away from his feet. He was getting taller. He heard Sam gasp in shock as his body did the same. He looked up to see Sam's hair shrinking back up to just above his shoulders. Man did that guy need a haircut...

He sighed nostalgically as his breasts slowly disappeared. His sadness didn't last for long though as he grabbed his crotch, his eyes wide, as something rapidly reappeared. He heard Cas chuckle but he didn't pay much attention. He was too busy watching his girl clothes get tight and as he took a step, he heard his pants rip a little. He imagined he must look pretty ridiculous. A grown man in ripped girls clothes, with a weeks worth of a beard. He knew Sam looked a little funny. He wasn't one to judge. Hell, he was in love with a angel dude. But to be honest, Sam looked terrible in women's clothing.

"Stop laughing, Dean. You look exactly the same." Sam said grumpily.

"Oh come on, Sammy." He said walking off back in the direction they had come from, his hand intertwined with Castiel's now smaller hand. They walked past Sam and Dean looked over his shoulder at his pouting little brother. "Oh lighten up! I thought you were off your period now." He called back to him. Sam began to follow them but he stopped when he heard what Dean had said.

"Not. Another. Word." He said angrily. "We are never speaking of that again." He shuddered at the memory. Dean just laughed harder.

"Oh, we are speaking of that all the time. Forever." He teased.

Sam gave in and smiled a little.

Well, at least that was all over with.

Dean pulled Cas close to him and kissed his temple lovingly.

And at least this was beginning.

###

_This isn't the end! I will try to update VERY soon, because I want some good fluff to develop!_

_Also keep watch for my new fic! I'm telling you, the plot line is fantastic!_


End file.
